


A Better Me With A Wonderful You

by RoseAmaranth



Series: 31 Days of Autumn [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Autumn Fluff, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Sweaters and Hoodies, Tony Stark Feels, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: What does cold weather bring? Snuggly sweaters, thick hoodies, and of course thick scarves!





	A Better Me With A Wonderful You

**Author's Note:**

> I think at this rate I'll be done in November... oh well! :D

Leaves crunched under his boots as he hurried from the car and across the street. Autumn in New York was in full swing, crisp air and puffs of white breath, sweaters and boots, trees shedding their leaves for hibernation. Tony pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, shivering when a tendril of frosty air snaked under his layers. He rubbed his hands together while jogging up the three stairs, the door swinging open before he could raise his fist to knock. No one was on the other side, so he stepped through and rubbed his arms, wishing the building wasn't so massive so it could actually be warm enough to remove a sweater or at least his gloves during this time of year.

How Strange could stand to live in the Sanctum during the bone-chilling winters of New York without proper heating was truly a mystery to him. He was going to have to fix it up; especially considering Stephen's hands didn't handle the cold well.

He figured someone opened the door, so that someone should be down to greet him in a moment, but after five minutes of standing by the door looking around at artifacts he was not permitted to touch _under and circumstances_, he was itching to do something. So, he wandered down a random hall, peeking into random rooms as he went. The rooms in the sanctum were apparently portals to other dimensions. One offered blustering winds and snow; another opened to fluffy balls with eyes all turning to him before exposing sharp teeth. He closed that one quickly, smacking into someone behind him and shrieking as he tumbled to the ground.

“Haven't we told you about poking around the Sanctum without one of us nearby?” Stephen's face was amused rather than annoyed, so Tony gathered himself and cleared his throat, throwing on a bright smile to cover his embarrassment.

“I think you mentioned it once or twice. Wong? I think we're at forty now. I know it just means I'm his favorite.” Stephen snorted.

“Wong doesn't _have_ favorites. His indifference is equal. Anyway, I apologize for keeping you waiting. I was having a difficult time with some Kamar-Taj business.” They were in the kitchen, Stephen pulling mugs out of the cabinet and brewing some tea. It smelled strongly of ginger.

“No problem, Doc. There's no rush. Barring some alien crashing on Earth, the bistro won't be going anywhere.” Stephen hummed and turned to lean against the counter. He was in his sorcerer's outfit, Cloakie floating by the window like it was investigating the world outside, which would just not do for their outing. 

“It's pretty chilly out. Might want to grab something warm.” To his surprise, Stephen stepped behind his chair and threw his arms around his shoulders, hugging Tony close and burying his nose in Tony's neck. Stephen wasn't much of a physical person, though he was beginning to see there were many layers to this sorcerer.

“I'm warm already.” Tony snickered and scratched at Stephen's scalp, sighing into the moment. Maybe it was age, maybe it was his body finally giving up after years of going and going and going, but he really just wanted to stay in quiet moments like this. The Iron Man life was looking less exciting to him as days went by. Maybe Stephen was dragging out some secret domestic side Tony didn't even know he had.

Whatever the cause or reason, Tony would rather spend the rest of his days poking around a house with Strange than fight bad guys and save the world. The teapot whistled from the stove, Stephen pulling back and kissing his cheek before going to turn it off. When he tried to check him out, he found those stupid sorcerer's clothes blocking any kind of view.

No, they would not do at all.

“I don't think it would be appropriate to wear me in public, Steph. While I drink this leaf water, you go change into something warm. And bring your gloves. That wind is murderous.” Stephen rolled his eyes but relented, setting the tea kettle on the table and a cup in front of Tony before opening a portal to his room and disappearing. 

The best thing about their relationship was the way they looked out for and took care of each other. Stephen would call him at night, around midnight, and convince him to go to sleep at a decent time with promises of cuddles and a lullaby. Tony actually had a recording of Stephen singing that song in case he was gone doing magic stuff and couldn't reach Tony. He made sure Tony was eating properly by either cooking something, or having someone deliver food to him (that wasn't a cheeseburger, much to his disappointment.

Tony massaged Stephen's hands when he was silently grimacing down at a book he was reading, and pulled Stephen away from difficult spells or long nights studying to watch mindless television or have a little date on the town. Something to take his mind off of things. Stephen had a habit of ignoring his personal grooming in favor of finishing a dusty old book or doing research on some new artifact, so Tony would force them to take a shower together, lathering his hair with shampoo and going over the mundane chores Tony did during the day. Then he would shave his face (save for their matching facial hair, obviously) and brush Stephen's thick dark hair. 

They made the other feel good about their insecurities, they understood the other's bad habits and periodic insomnia, and they worked to make each other better, stronger, braver. Hell, Tony was drinking _tea_ because Stephen insisted it was far better for the body than coffee, and still offered that punch of caffeine Tony needed.

“Ready?” He blinked out of his head and glanced up at Stephen, who was now dressed in a blue pullover, long black coat, dark jeans, a red and gold scarf in hand. His hair wasn't styled, so it appeared softer than usual. Inviting to Tony's fingers. He swallowed the rest of the tea and stood, taking the scarf from Stephen and putting it around the wizard's neck. He fiddled with the warm fabric, glancing up through his lashes to find Stephen watching him, and cleared his throat.

“Yep. Love the scarf by the way.” Stephen snorted softly and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

“I imagine so considering you gave it to me last year. I think you said it was to give me something to always remember you with. Like I could honestly forget you.” Tony shrugged, admiring the scarf hanging around Stephen's neck. It stuck out against the darker colors of Stephen's outfit, but the wizard didn't seem to mind at all.

“Red and gold, baby. The two greatest colors in the universe.” Stephen rolled his eyes, tossing something at Tony with a grin. He found it was a thick hoodie, the green symbol contrasting the navy fabric in his hands.

“Nothing wrong with a little blue and green, right?” Tony pulled it on with a laugh, admiring the design. It was another gift from Tony: a sweatshirt with the weird symbol on the mansion window Stephen said was some kind of protection spell or something. He had the sweatshirt made blue since Stephen's uniform seemed to be endless shades of the color, and then green to represent his glowing necklace. Stephen never wore it as far as Tony knew, but it was nice to know he still had it after two years.

“Nope. Let's go!”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Fall!
> 
> 1\. Apple picking  
2\. Getting lost in a corn maze  
3\. Going to a pumpkin patch  
4\. Pumpkin Spice  
5\. Decorating for Halloween/Fall  
6\. Raking leaves  
7\. Masks  
8\. First Day of School  
**9\. Hoodies & Scarves**  
10\. Fireplaces  
11\. Blankets & Stargazing  
12\. Football  
13\. Farmer's Market  
14\. Bonfire and s'mores  
15\. Horror movie marathon  
16\. Carving Pumpkins  
17\. Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate  
18\. Avengers Fall Festival  
19\. The Smells of the Season (Scented candles, baking pies, etc)  
20\. Desserts  
21\. Red, Orange, and Gold  
22\. Costumes  
23\. Haunted House  
24\. Harry Potter  
25\. Apple pie  
26\. Ghosts  
27\. Magic Potions  
28\. Black Cats  
29\. Halloween Candy  
30\. Bones  
31\. Trick-or-Treating


End file.
